hero of war
by vd.alfredo
Summary: Ed is send to war, what will bedome of him if he must face death everyday. Read and find out. DEATHFIC. Please review, i love reviews


**Hello, this is a fanfiction of Edward andwhat war can do to someone. The song is from Rise against "Hero of war" It´s really good, maybe you will listen to it.**

**Enjoy the story. And PLEASE; PLEASE; PLEASE review.**

Slowly Edward walked over to his bed.

It has been 3 years since he had brought back Als body and 2 year since he was in this hell, the army called war for freedom. Amestris had fought nearly every country that existed beside it and Edward was so tired. Just so damn tired.

He hadn´t seen Al in two and a half years. Al had went back to Resembool before him because he wanted to confess to Winry now that he had his body back. Ed had stayed behind because he wanted to clear up the things with the military and Mustang and the others and two days before he would have returned to Resembool and one day before he would resign as an State Alchemists the news stated that there woud be a new war.

_He said, "Son,  
Have you see the world?  
Well, what would you say  
If I said that you could?  
Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid."  
I said, "That sounds pretty good."_

Ed had run to Mustangs office to resign before he would get send to war but it was too late. When he got to his office, there wasn´t only Mustang and his team but the fuhrer King Bradley and Hakuro too.

As soon as Edward saw them he knew that he was too late. One day after that he was send to the frontline under the command of Hakuro and now it had been 2 years he had fought in this war and he was just tired of it all.

_Black leather boots  
Spit-shined so bright  
They cut off my hair but it looked alright  
We marched and we sang  
We all became friends  
As we learned how to fight_

Everyday he put on this ugly uniform. Yes, he had actually wore that uniform everyday since the war started. He didn´t want to turn the image of the people´s alchemist in the one of a alchemist who killed ruthlessly.

_A hero of war  
Yeah that's what I'll be  
And when I come home  
They'll be damn proud of me  
I'll carry this flag  
To the grave if I must  
Because it's flag that I love  
And a flag that I trust_

Many of the soldiers here were proud that they could defend their homecountry. The country they loved, the flag which they loved, but a lot of those fooly had fallen or got disabled. There were no happy or excited faces anymore. Everyone just wanted to go home and forget what happened here on the battlefield.

_I kicked in the door  
I yelled my commands  
The children, they cried  
But I got my man  
We took him away  
A bag over his face  
From his family and his friends_

Half a year after the war had started Ed was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and his deepest wish now was that he had never been promoted. He did such horrible things.

_They took off his clothes  
They pissed in his hands  
I told them to stop  
But then I joined in  
We beat him with guns  
And batons not just once  
But again and again_

A tear rolled down Edwards cheek as he remembered the things he had done. Only here in his tent he could allow himself a few emotions but not very often because he always had to be aware of his surroundings otherwise he would be dead by now. There was nowhere where the soldiers of Amestris were save nowhere. And every two months they send new soldiers, new boys who didn´t know the cruelty of war yet. And Ed? He had to train them and destroy their dreams, their ideals so that they didn´t get killed and when someone of the boys died in the war his comrades gave him the glares as if it was is fault that they went to war, his fault that their comrade died.

Until one month ago he didn´t now that back in the cities of Amestirs the military recruted new boys with the headline that the peoples Alchemist was now a hero of war.

_A hero of war  
Yeah that's what I'll be  
And when I come home  
They'll be damn proud of me  
I'll carry this flag  
To the grave if I must  
Because it's flag that I love  
And a flag that I trust_

Sometimes he got letters from Al or Mustang. Al would tell him how they were doing that they had gotten married and now expected a child. Ed wasn´t even at their wedding, a fine big brother he was. And Mustang, yeah Mustang or Colonel Bastard how Ed had once called him back when his spirit hasn´t been broken by all the war experinces and he was still a child even if hadn´t want to admit it back then.

_She walked through bullets and haze  
I asked her to stop  
I begged her to stay  
But she pressed on  
So I lifted my gun  
And I fired away_

Mustang always writes me that he is trieng to get me away from the battlefield but he just can´t get any permissions. At first Ed had been hopeful that maybe he wouldn't have to stay long that he would be able to go home soon but now what did he want now. Last month the village they had attacked was nearly destroyed everything was destroyed and all that you could see was smoke. But still they continued to attack. That day was the day Ed finally broke.

_The shells jumped through the smoke  
And into the sand  
That the blood now had soaked  
She collapsed with a flag in her hand  
A flag white as snow_

They had wanted to give up but they had order continue to fire and so they did. Eventhough he had already seen worse battles before in his life this one broke him. No not the battle broke him but the thing he saw when they looked over the dead bodies. A white flag. They had wanted to give up.

Slowly Ed sat on his bed he couldn´t take it anymore it was just too much for him. All the things he had done. Slowly he took his gun from its holster. Hakuro always tells him how proud he is of him and what a fine soldier Ed had become everytime a piece of himelf dies.

His fingers unlock the gun.

_A hero of war  
Is that what the see  
Just medals and scars  
So damn proud of me  
And I brought home that flag  
Now it gathers dust  
But it's a flag that I love  
It's the only flag I trust_

He even got a few medals for he bravery and a lot of scars yes a lot of scars. Each scar a memorial of a battle a fight he had fought. He wasn´t even sure if Al, Winry and the others would recognize him anymore he had changed so much. His once lively eyes that had burned with such a fire were now lifeless and empty, no life left.

He slowly put the gun in his mouth. And as he pulled the trigger one last thought was formed.

"I´m sorry Al and goodbye."

With that he closed his eyes and felt the bullet go through his head in his brain his once most important possession and through his skull.

The next morning as a officer came in his tent to wake him, he didn´t saw Lieutnant Colonel Edward Elric lifeless on the floor with a hole in his head. No. what he saw was a broken man, broken through war.

_He said, "Son, have you seen the world? Well what would you say, if I said that you could?"_

**Hope you liked the story.**

**And everyone who wanders, if you shoot your head it´s much bloodier but I didn´t want to write it because it´s a very cruel sight.**

**Please review I would like to know what you think.**


End file.
